<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>никакой дерьмовой романтики by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860771">никакой дерьмовой романтики</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brother/Brother Incest, Kiss without Love, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Multi, Teenagers, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Тупо, что он вообще затеял эту белиберду с поцелуями, когда и так всё ясно; но нет, нихрена не ясно, и Дейв цепляется за соломинку, надеется, что, может, его подростковый разум просто чуть-чуть барахлит».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde &amp; Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>никакой дерьмовой романтики</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Я очень хотела написать про отношения Дейва и Роуз, лишённые какого-либо романтического подтекста, но в то же время очень доверительные — потому что надо.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Роуз — отличная подруга. Дейв доверяет ей, как никому другому, и даже его лучший кореш Джон не знает о Дейве столько, сколько Роуз. Она умеет хранить секреты, по-настоящему умеет, и иногда Дейву кажется, что Роуз Лалонд — чёртов компьютер наоборот, пифия, собирающая какие-то неправильные кусочки в правильную мозаику, и сама же её истолковывающая. У Дейва и Роуз проблемы с миром вокруг, но их обоих это не интересует, и даже их оружие схоже: у него — ирония, у неё — сарказм. Они как платонические версии Бонни и Клайда, только школьники; и Джоан Харрис даже не снилось то, что они могли обсуждать на уроках или после.<br/>
Сейчас Дейв в смятении, и ему кажется, что помочь может только Роуз.</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave">TG: так ты уже целовалась с кем-то или нет</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: На данный момент мой ответ будет отрицательным. А что?</span>
</p>
<p>Дейв вновь задумывается, стоит ли вообще заходить дальше. Пальцы замирают над клавиатурой, только указательный левой отбивает едва слышный ритм. Сквозь закрытую дверь пробивается шум воды — Бро опять засел в душе на полтора часа, можно не беспокоиться о внезапных проверках на прочность.</p>
<p>
  <span class="dave">TG: позависаем после школы</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Это не ответ на мой вопрос, Дейв. Ты основательно заинтриговал меня, а теперь уходишь от темы.<br/>
TТ: Тебе хочется уйти от темы?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ох нет не начинай<br/>
TG: и я не ухожу<br/>
TG: я здесь<br/>
TG: как сияющий мать его дон кихот который всю жизнь заёбывался по сюрреалистичной хуйне с идеалами<br/>
TG: а потом мир дал ему белых таблеток и он такой<br/>
TG: ох ебать романтическое двоемирье полное дерьмо дайте билет обратно<br/>
TG: короче<br/>
TG: мне нужно кое-что проверить</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ТТ: Будет ли ошибкой с моей стороны предположить, что для этого ты хочешь испробовать такой метод человеческого взаимодействия, как поцелуй?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: да ты ж грёбаный гений лалонд</span><br/>
<span class="rose">ТТ: Рада, что ты осознал этот очевидный факт.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: именно так но неважно<br/>
TG: в общем<br/>
TG: это исключительно по-дружески<br/>
TG: никакой дерьмовой романтики никаких птичек и бабочек никакой экзальтированной хуйни</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Ты знал, что психологи считают тринадцатилетие оптимальным временем для первого поцелуя?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: ну охренеть теперь<br/>
TG: я впервые в жизни согласен с этими чуваками<br/>
TG: так вот<br/>
TG: после школы<br/>
TG: бро не будет дома</span><br/>
<span class="rose">TT: Договорились.</span>
</p>
<p>После невыносимо длинных уроков Роуз идёт рядом с Дейвом, держа в руках старомодный портфель. Короткие светлые волосы уложены идеально, на губах чёрная помада, глаза подведены — всё как обычно, и в происходящем нет ничего особенного; но Дейву хочется идти быстрее, ускориться, а Роуз, вышагивая с важностью королевы из пыльных викторианских эпох, не торопится — и Дейв не торопится тоже.<br/>
— Это тупо, — вырывается у него.<br/>
Тупо, что он вообще затеял эту белиберду с поцелуями, когда и так всё ясно; но нет, нихрена не ясно, и Дейв цепляется за соломинку, надеется, что, может, его подростковый разум просто чуть-чуть барахлит.<br/>
— Почему же? — Роуз держит свой портфель в обеих руках перед собой, и говорит, глядя на проезжающие мимо машины. — Весь романтический ореол первого поцелуя — следствие предрассудков и устаревшей этики. Гораздо логичнее попробовать это с кем-то близким и хорошо знакомым, чтобы в последствии иметь позитивный опыт, так как в большинстве случаев первый поцелуй получается далеко не идеальным, а с понимающим партнёром всегда можно обсудить произошедшее спокойно.<br/>
О да, Роуз любит обсуждать; но она знает, когда нужно заткнуться, и милосердно не наносит смертельные удары своим острым язычком. Между ней и Дейвом нет никакого напряжения, романтического или сексуального, потому что, мать твою, им тринадцать, но они друг другу как брат и сестра.</p>
<p>По лестнице они поднимаются так же неспешно, каблучки Роуз чинно отбивают ритм по ступенькам. Дейв шагает почти бесшумно. Открывает дверь, швыряет с плеча рюкзак и, оглядываясь, тащит Роуз в свою комнату — мало ли, какие ловушки мог оставить Бро на этот раз.<br/>
Роуз складывает свой портфель на стул, чуть морщит носик от жирных следов на полу — неделю назад Дейв опрокинул тарелку с пиццей, — и поворачивается к Дейву.<br/>
— Прямо сейчас?<br/>
— Я б пожрал сперва, — выпаливает тот. — Я голоден, как белая акула на планктоновой диете.<br/>
— Белые акулы не едят планктон.<br/>
— Вот именно, сис.</p>
<p>Дейв готов встретиться с опасностями на кухне, оттягивая момент по... поце... блядь, даже в мыслях звучит стрёмно. Он не боится Лалонд, не боится её поцеловать — страшно то, что он может или, возможно, не сможет почувствовать. Чёрт его знает.<br/>
Роуз пьёт яблочный сок, отказавшись от вчерашних сэндвичей и растворимого супа. Дейв смотрит на её шею, на вырез футболки — там смотреть-то не на что, Роуз всё ещё плоская, как доска, но всё равно красивая. Надо быть слепым, чтобы этого не видеть, — но чувства Дейва к ней исключительно платонические.</p>
<p>Дейв успевает перемыть всю посуду в раковине, прибрать на столе и запихнуть выпавшие из холодильника мечи обратно. Роуз не подгоняет его, терпеливо ждёт, разве что достаёт из портфеля салфетку и аккуратно стирает помаду. К тому моменту, как они возвращаются в комнату Дейва, проходит около получаса, и теперь они сидят на кровати, глядя друг на друга, и тишина становится почти неловкой.<br/>
— Это реально ничего не значит, — напоминает Дейв больше себе, чем Роуз. — Просто попробовать.<br/>
— Полагаю, нам обоим этот эксперимент пойдёт на пользу.<br/>
Это упоительный момент — они понимают друг друга, понимают по-настоящему, и такая синхронизация намного лучше любой сопливой романтики, которую им может предложить мир.<br/>
— Думаю, от этого тебе следует избавиться, — Роуз тянется к очкам Дейва.<br/>
Тот не шевелится, лишь прикрывает глаза, привыкая к яркому свету.<br/>
— Будут мешать?<br/>
— Понятия не имею.<br/>
В её сдержанной холодности есть какая-то успокаивающая уверенность. Роуз не боится. Роуз знает, чего хочет. Дейв, в общем-то, тоже, только вот он не знает, как смириться с тем, что ответ может ему не понравиться.<br/>
Когда Роуз кладёт ладони ему на плечи и притягивает к себе, Дейв продолжает думать обо всей этой херне и о том, что брат может вернуться в любой момент, поэтому сам поцелуй застаёт его почти врасплох. Губы у Роуз мягкие, она проводит языком по губам Дейва, и тот приоткрывает рот, потому что интересно и непривычно, но больше непонятно. У Роуз вкус яблочного сока и чего-то ещё, сладко-горького и вяжущего, она целуется неумело, но уверенно, и получается слишком влажно. Они не торопятся, изучая друг друга и свою собственную реакцию, и Дейв расслабляется в этом неспешном ритме.<br/>
Они отстраняются одновременно.<br/>
— Чо как? — выдыхает Дейв.<br/>
— Не так захватывающе, как предполагалось, — пожимает плечами Роуз.<br/>
Повторения «эксперимента» не требуется, и она поворачивается к портфелю и достаёт губную помаду, восстанавливая макияж. Ненадолго она приоткрыла часть себя, которую не показывала никому, и это намного ценнее и важнее поцелуя — прагматичного, по-дружески нежного и осторожного, но абсолютно не романтического.<br/>
Дейв понимает это, потому что не чувствует никакого возбуждения, но теперь знает, что мысли о другом человеке, о поцелуе с ним, о том, что это могло бы произойти, заставляют его щёки гореть.<br/>
— Ладно, — Дейв мнётся, чешет затылок и тихо спрашивает. — Думаешь, насколько иначе будет, если у него в языке пирсинг?<br/>
К чести Роуз, она не начинает задавать тупых вопросов. Она поджимает губы, задумываясь над задачей всерьёз, затем пожимает плечами.<br/>
— Полагаю, поцелуй будет только более насыщенным в плане ощущений. Не похоже, чтобы это могло принести какие-то неудобства.<br/>
От её слов появляется уверенность — на долю секунды, пока Дейв не вспоминает, что ему в любом случае не светит.<br/>
— Окей, — он снова надевает очки, — а у тебя? Когда я так нещадно и добровольно спалился перед тобой, делом чести будет ответить тем же и намекнуть, что за новые грани ты там в себе высмотрела.<br/>
Роуз убирает помаду и растягивает чёрные губы в безупречном контуре улыбки, словно чеширский кот.<br/>
— Что либо, вопреки статистике, моё половое созревание ещё не началось, либо мне не интересно в сексуальном плане общество мужчин.<br/>
Эту фразу Роуз произносит ровно, будто заготовила заранее, но Дейв знает: эта девчонка всегда так разговаривает.<br/>
Круто, думает он. Признать вот так нехилый в общем-то факт, пожать плечами и продолжить с этим работать. Роуз классная, и с ней можно было бы прожить целую жизнь — в тринадцать лет Дейв уверен, что знает об этом дерьме под названием «жизнь» всё.<br/>
Вот только Дейву сложно принять ответ, и он-то уж точно знает, что дело не в позднем половом созревании.</p>
<p>Роуз уже стоит на пороге, держа обеими руками портфель, и Дейву хочется сказать на прощание что-то обыденное, успокаивающее — потому что он видит, как потихоньку напрягается Роуз. Пусть она приняла новую часть себя, но ей всего лишь тринадцать, её воспитывает мать-одиночка с алкогольной зависимостью, и она боится, хотя держит чувства под контролем.<br/>
— Я могу пройти?<br/>
Дейв едва не вздрагивает от полного иронии голоса Бро, подобравшегося совершенно бесшумно. На Страйдере-старшем пыльная футболка, рукав чуть порван, но на самом Бро ни царапины.<br/>
Дейв шумно вздыхает и отступает от Роуз на шаг, и та тут же поворачивается к Бро.<br/>
— Добрый вечер, — улыбается она вежливо. — Не буду более вас задерживать.<br/>
Бро стоит перед ней, и Дейв недовольно скрещивает руки на груди. Только не лекция об отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной с показательным фильмом с марионетками, нет, пожалуйста. Он не вынесет этого во второй раз.<br/>
Бро хмыкает — тёмные стёкла очков не мешают ему видеть чужие эмоции — и показывает младшему брату язык.<br/>
— Нотация будет завтра, малой.<br/>
— Отличный пирсинг, — замечает Роуз.<br/>
— Спасибо, малышка, — хмыкает Бро и перемещается в сторону. — Передавай маме привет и не задерживайся по дороге домой.<br/>
— Обязательно.<br/>
Дейву всё ещё хочется что-то сказать Роуз, потому что та понимает, и он понимает её тоже, и во всём мире есть только она одна, его отравленная пифия, и он сам тоже уже отравлен, раз влюбился так тупо и безнадёжно. Нужных слов не находится, и Дейв просто обнимает Роуз крепко, но осторожно, легонько похлопывая по спине. Им обоим будет тяжело, наверное. Но они будут у друг друга, и это делает дерьмовую жизнь не такой дерьмовой.</p>
<p>Дейв смотрит ей вслед — худая спина и копна белых волос, исчезающих в темноте лестничных пролётов. Под затихающий стук шагов Дейв оглядывается на Бро.<br/>
Тот едва заметно хмурится, словно чем-то недоволен и вот-вот вызовет Дейва на очередной бой, и Дейв почти ждёт этого — ему хочется выплеснуть напряжение, хочется хоть как-то прокричаться — пусть молча, на языке клинков.<br/>
Вместо этого Бро пожимает плечами и замечает:<br/>
— Малой, у тебя щёки красные. Где твоё невозмутимое лицо?<br/>
Дейв смотрит на губы Бро и думает, что когда-нибудь ему хватит смелости признаться. Или нет.<br/>
Он понимает, что ему ничего не светит.<br/>
Зато у него есть Роуз, а у Роуз есть он, и эта дружба кажется очень-очень важной.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>